She Will Be Loved
by Still My Heart
Summary: Short fic based on the Maroon5 song She Will Be Loved. So rated for mild angst and implied sexual content.


_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
_-----  
  
Severus Snape gazed around his N.E.W.T. potions class, watching the students' progress.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were working silently, for once not glaring at each other. Ron Weasley, it seemed, was also working hard, but Severus could see him glancing continuously at Hermione Granger's, his girlfriend, cauldron and notes. And Hermione... her potion was already softly simmering and Severus watched as she picked up the long handled wooden spoon ad slowly begin to stir the potion in a clockwise motion, her lips moving soundlessly as she counted the strokes.  
  
Severus Snape was in love with a student. The most unlikely of students, as well. Hermione Granger, a Muggle born witch whose intellect very nearly matched most of the fully grown and experienced witches and wizards Severus knew, a girl he'd referred to as an insufferable know-it-all, and a girl he'd grown to love.  
  
But he could never act on his feelings. It was inappropriate, first and foremost, for a student and a teacher to have a relationship, and secondly she was dating Weasley, the red headed wonder.  
  
Severus made his way through the rows of students, commenting on their progress, though never actually deigning to help. No, the only one who he would ever help never needed his help.  
  
"Very nice, Miss Granger," he murmured as he passed behind her. She glanced back at him, slightly startled, though her stirring never faltered as it smoothly transitioned from clockwise to counterclockwise.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Severus nodded curtly and moved on to critique Weasley's potion. No, she would never need his help. But he would always be there to offer it.  
  
-----  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
_-----  
  
The tentative knock at Severus's office door brought him away from the rather scathing comment he was writing at the top of an essay and he stood, slightly irritated, and walked to the door.  
  
"Miss Granger?" he said as he pulled it open, quickly hiding his surprise. She smiled slightly, nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but I was wondering if I could get your signature as a recommendation?"  
  
"Recommendation for what?" he asked smoothly, eyeing the paper in Hermione's hands.  
  
"Oh, it's a training position at the Ministry. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
  
"Hmm," Severus murmured, taking the form from Hermione. "Yes, alright, Miss Granger. I'll have it for you next class."  
  
Hermione's smile relaxed some. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Severus gave a short nod and Hermioen turned, leaving his sight. He went back to the desk and placed the form on top of the essay he'd been grading. Professors McGonagall and Vector had already given glowing remarks about Hermione, and the final space was left for him, so assigned by Hermione's neat handwriting.  
  
Ignoring the essays, Severus went to work on Hermione's recommendation.  
  
-----  
  
He didn't see her again until the next class on Wednesday and didn't give her the recommendation until the end of the period.  
  
"Here you are, Miss Granger," he said when she had reached his desk.  
  
"Thank you, sir, very much." Hermione smiled and turned to leave. Severus watched her walk towards the door and sat up straighter as curiousity got the best of Hermione and she read what he had written. She stopped at the door and turned to face Severus.  
  
"Professor... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"I am capable of giving compliments when necessary," Severus said.  
  
"Yes, well, thank you."  
  
Severus could see Hermione's blush all the way across the room and he smiled inwardly as he nodded.  
  
Hermione smiled at him as she left, and he wished she'd stayed.  
  
-----  
  
_I don't mind spending every day  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
_  
-----  
  
A rainy Saturday in March fell on the castle and Severus found himself patrolling the corridors for deviant behavior.  
  
As he passed the large front doors that led out of the school, he noticed one opened slightly and, frowning, approached it, poking his head through the crack and peering outside.  
  
Hermione was seated on the front steps, soaked to the bone and staring straight ahead.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Severus said, slightly alarmed. She looked back at him as he stood by the door, trying to stay out of the rain, and smiled sadly. He could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"Why are you out here? You're certain to catch cold."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "This was the only place where no one was around."  
  
Severus stared at Hermione's back a moment before speaking.  
  
"Is it Mr. Weasley?" he said carefully. Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly and Severus heard her sigh.  
  
"We had a fight. One of many, lately."  
  
"If you like, you can come to my office. No one will bother you there and you won't risk pneumonia."  
  
Hermione glanced back at Severus and studied him a moment, then stood.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Severus led her to the dungeons and into his office, where he quickly got a fire started and made tea.  
  
Hermione smiled and thanked him again as he handed her tea and a towel. She looked so troubled as she dried her skin and hair that Severus had to ask.  
  
"What was the fight about, if you don't mind my asking?" he said carefully as he pulled his chair beside Hermione's. Hermione sighed again and lay the towel on her lap.  
  
"Ron doesn't want me working at the Ministry. He wants me to marry him and basically have no career or future."  
  
"He's a fool, Hermione," Severus said at once. Hermione glanced up sharply and Severus realized his slip. "Er, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, watching him. "Hermione's fine."  
  
"Well, then, Hermione, if he really loved you he would never ask you to give up your future for him. I know I would never ask someone I loved to give up their dreams for my own."  
  
Severus glanced at Hermione for her reaction. She was looking at him curiously, her teacup clasped in between her hands, which settled in her lap. She didn't speak, just looked at him, and he fell in love with her all over again.  
  
-----  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_  
-----  
  
"Miss Granger, I wanted to talk to you about your last assignment," Severus said one afternoon in April, having held Hermione back after class.  
  
"What about it?" she asked, her fingers playing along the strap seam on her bag.  
  
"It's just up to your usual standard."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"In a word? Perfection," Severus said bluntly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's just Ron," Hermione said, exasperated, dropping her bag on the floor and leaning against one of the tables in the front row. "He's so stubborn and he's acting so selfish right now. I just... it's getting to me."  
  
Severus stood and walked around the desk to Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down," he said softly, and paused. "I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but you're really too good for him."  
  
Hermione looked up at Severus, her brow unknitting and her eyes surprised.  
  
"He doesn't treat you how you should be treated," Severus said, plunging right in. "But I... I think you're beautiful."  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Severus kissed her, softly, gently. She didn't return it, but she didn't push him away either.  
  
When he pulled back Severus saw, with some alarm, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh... no, Hermione, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't apologize," Hermione said hastily, lightly touching her lips with her fingers. "It's just... I haven't been kissed like that in a long time."  
  
"You're not upset?" Severus asked cautiously.  
  
"No," Hermione whispered, sounding surprised. "No, I'm not upset." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him now, and Severus found he no longer cared about anything except this moment.  
  
-----  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
_  
-----  
  
"Severus," Hermione whispered one night, "we can't keep sneaking around like this. Someone's bound to notice."  
  
Severus nodded. "I know." He watched Hermione gather her clothes, watched her dress.  
  
"I'm always here for you, though," he said as Hermione slipped on her shoes. "My door's always open. Come anytime you want," he added softly.  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him gently. "I know."  
  
-----  
  
_I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls__  
_-----  
  
Hermione came to Severus one night, about a week before she was to take her N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"Severus?" she called, entering his chamber.  
  
"Hermione?" Severus emerged from his office and Hermione turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried. About my N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"What's to worry about? You're the smartest one in your year, in the whole school even."  
  
"But that's just it, what if I fail miserably?" Hermione said, sounding anxious.  
  
"But you won't," Severus placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. "You're going to pass all of your exams and move on and become a Ministry official, or whatever it is you want to do."  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her hands on top of Severus's. "I hope so."  
  
-----  
  
Hermione did do well on her exams and before she or the rest of her year, knew it, it was time to graduate.  
  
Hermione sat with Severus just hours before the ceremony.  
  
"You should be with your friends," he said gently, lightly touching Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I want to be with you."  
  
"Don't try so hard to say goodbye," Severus said softly.  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him.  
  
Later on, at the ceremony, as Hermione gave her speech, Severus watched her, wishing she wasn't leaving, but knowing she had to start her own life. He smiled slightly as he heard the last line of her speech.  
  
"Don't try so hard to say goodbye."  
  
-----  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_


End file.
